Emmet vs. Jesse
W-LM27= Emmet VS Jesse is a What-If? Death Battle pitting the Emmet Brickowski from The LEGO Movie franchise against Jesse from the Minecraft: Story Mode series. Description The LEGO Movie VS Minecraft: Story Mode! Two blocky protectors will duke it out, to see who will be left to build their own grave... Interlude (Cue: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Wiz: Construction - a necessary tool when creating a world can be difficult to master, but proves its worth in its sheer power. Boomstick: And these two sure bring that power! Wiz: Emmet - the LEGO Movie's Special. Boomstick: And Jesse - leader of the New Order of the Stone. ' ''Wiz: To ensure things stay fair, we plan on calculating Emmet's strength scaled up to the size of an average human, using strength to weight ratio. Basically, we divide the strength of the feat by the weight of Emmet and compare that to the weight and strength of a regular human. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Emmet (Cue: The Prologue - The LEGO Movie) Wiz: Long, long ago, the LEGO Universe lived in peace and harmony. The Master Builders, a group of people who could create anything with minimal effort, were free to roam the lands to do as they wanted. Boomstick: Then, everything changed when the Fire Na-uh, I mean Lord Business attacked. Ya see, he didn't like the crazy, off the wall creativity the Master Builders had. He'd set out to create a world of order. Outlawing and enslaving Master Builders, he'd block off everything into separate zones and, with the help of a robot army, became not only the president of his own company, but the world. Wiz: To solidify his plan, no pun intended, he would need the Kragle - an ancient relic capable of sticking everything together into one piece - permanently. Boomstick: Ancient relic? That's just some Krazy Glue. Wiz: Finding the relic in a cave, Business stole the Kragle. But before he could leave, the Kragle's protector - a wizard named Vitruvius - told of a prophecy in which a "Piece of Resistance" would be found by "the most interesting person of all time", and that would stop the Kragle once and for all... this just sounds made up. Boomstick: Nuh-uh. It rhymed, so it has to be true. Wiz: Whatever... Boomstick: Well, 8 and a half years later, the Piece would finally be found... by an ordinary construction worker. Emmet: "Good morning apartment!" (Cue: Emmet's Morning - The LEGO Movie) Wiz: Emmet Brickowski was... well, nothing special or unique like the prophecy said. In fact, he was a very cookie-cutter person, with very few aspirations or goals. Despite that, he was still a very happy person, working an average job at a construction site. When on the job, he's equipped with a jackhammer, which allows him to break objects with ease, and a wrench. Boomstick: After falling a surprisingly long way down a hole, he found the Piece of Resistance, which instantly stuck itself to his back. Meeting up with a Master Builder named Wyldstyle, he'd escape the city and begin his journey to become a Master Builder. Wiz: Throughout his journey, he'd be put through multiple difficult situations, he would work together with the likes of Batman, a Robotic Pirate and a Unicorn-Cat hybrid of all things, to infiltrate the Octan Tower and stop Lord Business. But to do so, they'd need a plan - one which Emmet would make with ease. Boomstick: He's a really quick thinker, allowing him to come up with strategies on the fly - some of which at first seem completely useless until being put into action. Like when he used his own head as a replacement for a wheel! Now that I think about it, he's taken a LOT of punishment, like the fall from earlier. ' ''Wiz: That's just one of his many feats of durability. Throughout his journey, he's survived his head being turned 360 degrees MULTIPLE times, the destruction of cloud cuccoo, being completely dismembered for around a second, and several long falls. '''Boomstick: Including the time he fell from the INFINITIETH FLOOR of the Octan Building. Wiz: Despite the name, it's technically not an infinite fall - otherwise, he'd be falling forever. However, if we scale it to the tallest skyscraper in the world - the Burj Khalifa - that would mean he survived a fall over 282 meters, or 2716.54 feet. Boomstick: Well, that fall also ended with him entering the REAL WORLD. ~OooOOOOoo~. Wiz: This surprising event opened up his mind, slowly unlocking his true potential. Regaining his motivation and returning to his world, his inner creativity was out, and he became a Master Builder. (Cue: I Am A Master Builder - The LEGO Movie) Boomstick: With his new-found powers, he was able to fly at subsonic speeds, and build anything he wanted or needed. To show off said powers, he built the CONSTRUCT-O-MECH, a giant fighting robot made out of construction vehicles. ''' ''Wiz: While the Construct-O-Mech is fairly powerful itself, Emmet isn't one to underestimate either. In order to build that mech, he would need to pull apart and subsequently carry 678 bricks. '' '''Boomstick: Oh, look at the time, it's Math O'clock… Wiz: As stated earlier, we'll be using a Strength to Weight ratio to calculate Emmet's feats as if he were a standard human, for fairness, of course. Pulling apart just two 2x2 Lego Bricks requires approximately 5.9 pounds of force - a simple feat for us, but something of substantial strength to a minifigure. Dividing 5.9 by 0.00657 - the weight of a minifigure in pounds - we get the strength-to-weight ratio of 791.48. That means that, in order for a normal human to pull apart two Lego bricks scaled to our size, it would require over 158,295 pounds of force. Boomstick: That's like casually lifting up 11 Elephants, just for TWO bricks! Imagine having to do that 339 times! ' ''Wiz: Despite his ridiculous strength, he has his fair share of weaknesses. He's fairly gullible and oblivious, falling into a trap wouldn't be hard to pull off. He also doesn't have much battle experience, and he can still feel pain despite his durability. '''Boomstick: Even so, Emmet fulfilled the prophecy, proving once and for all that he was the Special, and saved the world... at least until the Duplo aliens showed up, but that's a whole different story. Emmet: "Oh my G-O-S-H." Jesse (Cue: C418 - Calm 3) Wiz: In a world where terrible creatures roamed the nights, and landscapes could be mined away within seconds, adventurers would take up arms to secure civilisation. Boomstick: Though none as famous as the Order of the Stone. An architect, a warrior, an engineer and a rogue, all working together to slay beasts and gain treasure. They would have a successful career, all culminating in the day they defeated the Ender Dragon. Wiz: Retiring after that feat, the order would quickly become worldwide celebrities. However, when ex-member Ivor sought revenge against his former comrades, a far more terrifying beast would be spawned - the Witherstorm. Boomstick: Using a command block to form a Wither the size of a mountain, the Order of the Stone would be unable to defeat this beast on their own. Thankfully, a new group of adventurers would join them, stepping up to the challenge and, eventually, defeating the Wither Storm. Wiz: This group, later named the New Order of the Stone, would feature their own Warriors, Engineers and Rogues. However, much like the Old Order, the group would be lead by the Architect - Jesse. (Cue: Minecraft Story Mode - EnderCon) Boomstick: Despite what we just said though, Jesse wasn't all that popular when starting out. He was fairly weak, with very little combat experience, and his best friend was a pig! I mean, who would want to be friends with something that could easily die. (Cue: Reuben's Death) Boomstick: See?! That's why you and I aren't friends, Wiz. Wiz: Wait, what-'' '''Boomstick: Anyway, as we were saying, Jesse wasn't exactly fit to be a leader. However, after going through plenty of perilous situations, he grew into one - and that includes getting some sweet gear.' Wiz: Jesse's main choice of weapon is the Super-Enchanted Diamond Sword - a blade capable of destroying any block in Minecraft, including an indestructible Command Block. '' '''Boomstick: He also carries an enchanted bow, capable of firing infinite arrows, many of which are tipped with special potion effects to poison, slow down or weaken their attacks.' Wiz: Speaking of potions, Jesse can carry multiple of these at a time. He has potions to increase his speed, strength, jump, regenerative ability, and some can even turn him completely invisible. Boomstick: That's good and all, but you can't have a good offence without a good defence. That's why he has a multitude of different armours. The Redstone Riot, the Shield of Infinity, the Star Shield and the Adamantine Impervium, just to name a few, which are stated to be near invulnerable. Wiz: Though there is a weak spot in the head area, as these armours don't have any helmets. However, that can be made up with the use of a Turtle Shell, which grants him the ability to breathe underwater. There's also the Elytra Wings, which give him the ability of flight, but that takes up space normally used for a chest plate, so it leaves him more open to attack. Boomstick: With all those tools, he's bound to be pretty strong. Wiz: And yet that isn't even his greatest strength - that goes to his abilities as a miner and a crafter. Boomstick: Oh, I get it, 'cause Minecraft. ' ''Wiz: Characters in Minecraft are capable of taking apart the world around them and using it to their advantage, whether it be creating new tools, or entire structures capable of assisting them. '''Boomstick: For example, when Jesse was knocked off of Sky City, it only took him a couple of seconds to gather up enough dirt to climb his way back up to the top - and while the former was with help, it's safe to say it wouldn't take much longer if he was on his own. Wiz: With a crafting table, he can create anvils, bows, arrows, swords, dispensers, and anything else as long as he has the resources to do so. Boomstick: Not to mention he has to carry all of that stuff! Wiz: Actually, I believe that, whenever he puts things in his "inventory", it's more him dropping them into a pocket dimension or hammerspace, for him to hold for whenever he needs them. '' '''Boomstick: Even more cool!' (Cue: Teamwork/Training - Minecraft: Story Mode) Wiz: Jesse has defeated the likes of the Witherstorm, beat the Old Builders at their own games, outsmarted an AI capable of enslaving an entire town, and has gone toe-to-toe with the admin. Boomstick: However, that's only when you do things right. In his games, there's the chance for things to... well, not go great, and that shows how durable Jesse can be. Wiz: But that hasn't let that stop him. Whenever needed, Jesse will step up to face any challenge, with his friends by his side. Boomstick: Not too bad for some kid with a treehouse, huh? Jesse: "My strength comes from my friends, we're always there for each other. " Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE--''' FIGHT '''(Cue: Stardew Valley OST - A Glimpse Of The Other World (Wizard's Theme) The screen opens up on the happy-go-lucky Emmet, strolling through a forest on a fairly peaceful day. His cheery self greets everything he meets with a smile. Emmet: "Hello tree, hi flower, hey Mr Chicken!" Emmet stands and waves at the chicken, ignorant to the things around him. Meanwhile, the adventurer Jesse is walking by, holding a treasure map and looking intently at it. Jesse: "Hmm... this map says that in order to find the temple, I need the 'Piece of Resistance'... which should come from fighting some yellow creature-" Being too focused on the map, Jesse bumps into Emmet, startling the chicken into running away. Emmet: "Oh no, Mr Chicken!" Jesse: "Oh, sorry there, guy. Didn't mean to- wait..." Jesse takes a good look at Emmet, then down to the map's description. Connecting the dots, he puts away his map and draws his sword, much to Emmet's surprise. Jesse: "You're the one I need to fight to get that piece!" Emmet: "Piece? Fight!?" FIGHT! (Cue: Minecraft: Story Mode Soundtrack - montage03) Jesse lunges towards Emmet, swinging his blade at the Special, who manages to dodge the attacks. With no other choice but to defend himself, Emmet begins swinging his fists wildly, to no real effect. Jesse manages to avoid most of the hits, parrying the last one with his blade. Crouching down, the New Order of the Stone's fearless leader grabs Emmet by the foot, swinging him around and tossing his foe into the treetops. Emmet quickly gets up, slightly dazed, before regaining composure and looking down at Jesse. Believing himself to be safe, the Construction Worker begins to taunt his enemy. Emmet: "Ha! Can't get me up here, can you-AH!" An arrow flies by Emmet's head, barely missing him and striking a bird behind him. He jumps down from the tree, using his quick movements to dodge the multitude of arrows, slowly inching closer to his opponent. Getting into close enough range, Emmet sends a roundhouse-kick straight into Jesse's chest, the force knocking him back into another tree, knocking it down. The Savior of Sky City gets back up, relatively unfazed by the attack, and charges towards his opponent again. Still brandishing his sword, he swings it forward - only for it to be halted by Emmet's own weapon, his trusty wrench. Engaging in a small bit of swordplay, the two clash weapons. Emmet uses enough force to send Jesse's sword flying off, effectively disarming him. Without a melee weapon, Jesse throws down a splash potion of slowness, which sufficiently slows Emmet down, leaving him open to attack. Taking his own potions of speed and strength, Jesse begins to lay into Emmet, hitting the Master Builder with several strong hits, ending with an uppercut that sends Emmet flying out of the woods. Jesse swiftly grabs his blade, before looking around his vicinity. Cogs turn in his head, as he gets an idea. (Cue: Chaos In Gotham - The Lego Batman Movie Soundtrack) Meanwhile, just outside the woods, Emmet lands in a small clearing, the potion's effects managing to wear off. Emmet: "Dagh! Wow, that guy packs a mean punch..." He stands up when he feels the ground shake around him. Regaining his balance, he turns to where the forest was... or rather, used to be. Before Emmet's eyes, the forest would be swiftly disassembled and transformed into a highly defensive fortress. Jesse would be standing on top of one of the walls, his hand hovering over a stone button. Jesse: "How do you like THIS!" Jesse slams his fist down onto the button with enough force to break it. Mechanical noises surround the area as several pistons on the building retract, revealing a multitude of dispensers. Without a second spared, hundreds of arrows begin firing out of the dispensers, straight towards the defenceless Emmet. Time seemingly slows down to a crawl, with a zoom in on Emmet's reaction. Emmet: "...well shoot." The scene cuts to Emmet getting hit by arrow after arrow, despite his best attempt to dodge. While the arrows fail to penetrate his body, their flame still packs enough of a punch to hurt Emmet. He eventually hides behind a wall, breathing heavily as he tries to figure out how to solve this problem of his. Emmet: "Y'know, you're not the only one that can build! In fact... I might have an idea..." The dispensers begin to run out of arrows as Jesse begins to walk to the side of the wall, expecting to see the remains of his enemy. Unexpectedly, however, he's met with a giant yellow robot climbing up the side of the fortresses' wall - the Construct-O-Mech. The machine, piloted by Emmet, launches itself up to reach the top of the wall, before backhanding Jesse away. Jesse: "Gah!... what the heck is that!?" Emmet: "The power of a true Master Builder!" The Construct-O-Mech throws a large punch, completely obliterating the fort whilst sending Jesse flying off. Jesse manages to get back up and, still under the potions' effects, races off. Emmet gives chase, as the two run through trees, mountains and monsters alike. Eventually, Jesse spots a cave and dives into it to hide just as his potion effects wear off. Emmet doesn't spot this and begins to look around for his enemy. Jesse, meanwhile, equips his 'Adamantine Impervium' armour. Emmet: "Hey, where'd you go?? Hello??" Jesse: "Right here!" Emmet, spotting Jesse, throws a punch at the Mayor of Beacontown. Jesse dodges, causing the mech's arm to strike the cave, subsequently getting stuck under rubble. Emmet: "Ah, C'mon!" Jesse jumps onto the arm and begins running up the body of the Construct-o-Mech. Emmet manages to free the arm, before trying to hit Jesse off his body. Jesse dodges, landing on the mech's wrecking ball, riding it around the mech and hitting it in its back. Emmet: "Why you little..!" Jesse then pulls out several blocks of TNT, igniting them and tossing them into the mech's cockpit. Emmet: "Oh boy..." The TNT explodes, causing a chain reaction that sends the mech falling down to the ground. Said explosion draws the attraction of a strange, green creature, which begins to make its way to the scene. Emmet, meanwhile, is blown out of the mech, falling to the ground - injured, but alive. Jesse, meanwhile, lands next to him, wielding his sword and ready to finish him off. Jesse: "Any last words, punk?" Emmet: "Uh, yeah, actually - what is THAT?" Emmet points behind Jesse, who both see a Creeper standing next to them, ready to explode. Jesse: "Ah crap." (Cue: Plants Vs. Zombies - Dr. Zomboss Theme (Remix)) The creeper explodes, unveiling a large, vertical cavernous ravine, which both combatants fall into. Jesse equips his Elytra and chases after Emmet, who falls fairly quickly, hitting into rocks and caves. Jesse: "How's this guy still alive!?" The two eventually end up in a smaller section of the ravine, surrounded by lava. Emmet gets up, dazed, as Jesse continues to fly, shooting arrows at his enemy. Emmet manages to build up to his enemy, knocking the bow into the lava and Jesse down to the ground. Emmet drops back down, and the two prepare for one last duel. Jesse: "It's time we end this!" Emmet: "Yeah, I agree, this is getting tiring..." The two charge forward, delivering quick blows and dodging one another. Emmet reels back his fist and throws a strong punch, but Jesse manages to avoid the attack. Seeing this as an opening, Jesse strikes with enough force to remove Emmet's arm from his body. The two pause to stare at the results in silence, letting what had just happened sink in, before Emmet lets out a loud yell in response to his now missing appendage. Jesse tackles Emmet to the ground, grabbing his opponent's head. Jesse: "So long, pal!" Jesse twists Emmet's head, causing it to turn 180 degrees. Jesse stands back up, triumphantly dusting his hands off, believing to have snapped his enemy's neck. Unfortunately for him, he's caught off-guard by Emmet kicking him away, knocking his sword out of his hand. Jesse: "What!?" Emmet picks up his arm and puts it back into place, before charging at his opponent at fast speeds. He bounces off of walls of the area, collecting pieces of stone as he strikes Jesse in rapid succession. Emmet: "You. Are. DONE. FOR!" Emmet creates a large hammer and, using the speed and momentum he had gathered, strikes Jesse with enough force to send him flying into a pool of lava. The New Order of the Stone's Leader screams in pain as he's burned alive before his body turns to smoke and his inventory is sent flying into the lava, burning up as well. Emmet simply looks on, comprehending what had just transpired. Emmet: "Oh... well... uh... see ya!" KO Emmet runs away from the scene as two of Jesse's friends, Lucas and Petra, investigate the destruction. Analysis/Results Boomstick: Wait, did he lose his arm, and then just... put it back!? Wiz: Jesse was fairly powerful, and actually held the advantage in experience and intelligence. However, that wasn't enough to stop Emmet. Boomstick: Speed-wise, Jesse could come close to Emmet by using the Elytra, Speed and Slowness potions, but since it lasts only for a few minutes, it's unlikely that he could fully utilise it to his advantage. Plus, since Emmet's so fast naturally, it'd be hard for Jesse to even hit him with anything. Wiz: Durability is a fairly clear cut situation as well. While Jesse's armour was stated to be invulnerable, it still had more than enough open areas to exploit. Jesse's also known to take serious damage from long falls, whereas Emmet's hardly impacted by them. You could argue that the fall from Sky City is far greater than anything Emmet's survived, but in Minecraft, water can negate all impact from falls, so it doesn't really count. Boomstick: The same goes for strength. While some people MAY say that Jesse can carry hundreds of blocks, therefore giving him an edge in strength, it doesn't really hold up compared to his world. Plus, considering how Emmet casually pulling apart two bricks can take 158,295 pounds of force. Wiz: And that isn't even Emmet's greatest feat. In the movie's sequel, Rex Dangervest - an alternate version of Emmet - manages to destroy an entire asteroid in a single punch. Boomstick: ~ONE PUUUUUUUNCH!!!~ Wiz: In order to destroy it like that, his punch would need the force output of around 50 gigatons of TNT minimum. Boomstick: That's WAY more than anything Jesse could take, considering how he gets serious damage from a block of TNT. Wiz: Lastly, we need to compare the two's building capabilities. Jesse, working in the world of Minecraft, it extremely skilled when coming up with contraptions to beat his foes... but that's just when working in the rules of Minecraft, which is far more limited in terms of potential compared to what Emmet's shown. Boomstick: The dude made a mech out of construction vehicles, turned his house into a spaceship, and made a Double Decker Couch capable of surviving a submarine explosion. A COUCH did that! Wiz, we need one of those. Wiz: Both were formidable opponents, but Emmet had the strength, speed and versatility to take the win. Boomstick: Looks like everything wasn't so awesome for Jesse. Wiz: The winner is Emmet Brickowski. Trivia *This is W-LM27's second battle on the wiki. *The link between the two combatants is that they're both characters with the ability to shape the world around them using different blocks, who rise up to the occasion to save the world despite being ill-prepared to do so at first. *The idea to use a "Strength-to-Weight" ratio for Emmet, as well as most of the calculations for so, come from MatPat's Film Theory episode "Film Theory: LEGO Batman vs DC Batman - Who's the strongest Batman?"Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:WBH-LM27 Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:Oofman789 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Oofman789